Lost Disney Channel Bumpers (2014-2017)
On May 22, 2014, Disney Channel completely overhauled its logo for the first time in 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i", and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 12 years. The early normal lowercase "i" version without the two dots on the dot "i" of this logo was first used earlier in Germany on January 17. The transparent version is still used as a on-screen bug as of 2019. In 2017 those idents were discontinued (excluding Japan & South Korea; Japan lasted it until 2019) which replaced by Graffiti idents for Europe and Social Media Age idents for US, Canada, Latin America, Asia & Oceania As of 2019, some were still missing or (partially) found. *Walk The Prank "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Italian version) (2016). *O11CE "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Italian version) (2017). *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian English version) (2014). *Jessie "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian English version) (2014). *Austin & Ally "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014). *Dog with a Blog "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014) (Note: Only aired in Singapore). *Violetta "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014) (Note: Only aired in Singapore and played for few weeks before its ended in the Philippines). *Pair of Kings "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014) (Note: Only aired in Singapore and played one time in Philippines in 2015). *I Didn't Do It "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014) (Note: Only aired in Singapore and played one time in Philippines in 2016). *Kim Possible "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2014). *Bunk'd "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian English version) (2016). *2017 Radio Disney Music Awards "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2017). *Stuck in the Waterpark: The Movie "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian English version) (2017). *Hannah Montana "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2017). *The Suite Life on Deck "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2017). *Raven's Home "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Southeast Asian version) (2017) (Note: Before rebranded to Social Media Age in 2018). *Jessie "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2014). *Austin & Ally "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2014). *I Didn't Do It "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2014). *Wizards of Waverly Place "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2014). *DuckTales "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2018) (Note: Since Japan never rebranded to Social Media Age). *Raven's Home "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan version) (2018) (Note: Since Japan never rebranded to Social Media Age). *Girl Meets World "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Jim Pratt version) (2015). *Banzi's Secret Diary "Coming Up Next" Bumper (Japan Version) (2018). *Lab Rats "Now" Bumper (Australian version) (2014). Category:Lost Disney Category:Lost Disney Channel